Next Contestant
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: This is set in the "Feel Free" universe. Mainly Irik/Wendy but it sets up for my next fic with a more fifty/fifty for the pairings of Tinka/Gunther and Wendy/Irik. I'm not sure how to describe this...so I'll let you read to find out.


This is a one-shot in the Feel Free universe I've created. It would be easier to understand this if you have read my story "Feel Free." I'm thinking of writing another one-shot including the dinner spoken about in this chapter if interest is shown.  
>The songs mentioned are: Hero by Enrique Iglesias; Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus; and Next Contestant by Nickleback.<br>Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Irik and I are in the car driving away from our new apartment in Chicago. The sheriff had liked our techniques and partnership, and petitioned our old boss for Irik and I to be relocated.<p>

I for one was relieved, and I'm sure Irik was to, we had both been without family for so long. Granted we always had each other, but not until recently did we truly act on it.

After Irik moved to America, he says he was so home sick, and missed his brother and parents. Though he never wanted to go back, he claims. He, and I have to agree with him, believes that marriage and love in general is not something everyone will find at such a young age as is custom to be married in his village.

I can honestly say I never believed love existed at any age, but I guess you never really know until it happens.

After receiving the news of the transfer, I can still remember the smile on Irik's face right then and there I knew I'd follow him anywhere. To be completely honest, I was excited before I even saw his smile. Moving to Chicago meant I'd finally have a family.

I'd finally have the caring parental figures of the Vonheffer and Mrs. Hessenholt, and siblings! Tinka and Rosie already felt like my sisters, and Gunther and Jeffy are the goof ball brothers I've always wanted. Above all else, I'd have Irik.

So we gladly packed our bags and flew back to Chicago within the same week we had left. We figured it be easiest to share an apartment until another opened up, but its been two months and neither of us has started looking for a place so...

"Wendy?" I hear Irik say with concern as he drives.

"Yeah, what's up?" I reply ending my mental monologue

"You're a little too quiet. I couldn't tell if I should sleep with one eye open, in fear of what you're plotting." His dark blue eyes gleam with mirth

"You should always sleep with one eye open. Especially after the stunt you pulled last week with the Hamshire case! What kind of moron runs toward the guy with the gun?" I say in a sarcastic tone, but I can sense the worry coming through.

"Well I wasn't going to let him shoot you. I mean come on you know how that would've played out." Irik defends locking his eyes with me.

"At least I was wearing a vest, unlike someone in this car. Besides I've been shot before, as bad a shot as he was it most likely would've been a flesh wound." I say back breaking eye contact as we both look through the windshield to the heavy Chicago traffic.

"I just couldn't deal with you getting shot again, flesh wound or not." He answers with a sharp concerned glare in my direction.

"So you figure the best way to protect me would be to idiotically jump in front of a gun wielding sociopath and get shot yourself? Great plan. Only on problem to it though, you are not frickin' Superman!" I say sarcasm dripping from the words as the leave my mouth.

"I can be you're hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away." Irik started belting out, moving his hands in some interpretive dance form as the car crawled forward in the traffic jam.

"Singing Enrique Iglesias is in no way helping your case." I say trying to be strict as a smile fights to split my face.

"Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care, you're here tonight." He continues, his voice completely off key in an adorable way.

"You are such an idiot." I say laughing quietly, the dreaded smile firmly placed on my face. The driver who has been beside us the whole time stares at him as though he's lost his mind.

"I can be your hero, baby." He sings again with a dramatic pause.

"You'd have to live to be my hero." I rebuttal quickly, and receive a sarcastic glare.

"I can kiss away the pain." He sings again, puckering his lips at the end.

"I'd like to see you try." I say in a laugh as his face jokingly falters.

"I will stand by you forever."

"Stalker." The comment causing him to loss his train of thought and laugh.

"You can take my breath away." He says between laughs.

"So could the bullet." I say, in the usually sarcasm mixed with concern tone. "No more Superman stunts!" I say clearly.

"I can't be tamed. I can't be blamed. I can't be tamed." He sings once again

"Oh good God, how do you even know that song?" I ask covering my ears quickly.

By the time we arrived at the Shake it Up Chicago!, studio my ears were bleeding from the many songs I had to sit through by the amazing, musical genius, Irik "The I" Vonheffer...his words not mine. Each rap song had him repeating that line way to many times.

Getting out of the car and grabbing my bag, I take a moment to thank God he stopped his singing in public. The smile still firmly planted on my face I walk around the car to his side, as we both walk to the studio glad to see Gunther and Tinka's dancing up close.

As Irik holds the door open for me, I enter the studio to see the final dance of the show. Luckily it was the one they had been adamant we see.

Quickly, Irik and I lean back against the wall to watch the fast paced, techno dance Tinka and Gunther were participating in.

"I may be in law enforcement and fit but that stuff looks like it would put my on bed rest for a week." I whisper, causing him to laugh quietly.

"That split move the kid on the left did, would stop us from ever having kids." He says with a nudge, and then quickly he goes rigid starring at me like a dear caught in headlights.

"Yeah," I begin, "then we'd probably have to go to Gunther for the stuff and then we'd really end up on Springer." I say with a disgusted face. "So no splits for you."

His face lights up with the idea that I'm not freaked out by his mention of kids.

We spend the remainder of the song leaning against both the wall and each other.

Finally the lights went up, the host said a dumb joke, and the crew yelled cut.

Walking to the stage with Irik's arm around my waste, we meet up with Tinka, Gunther, Rockie and CeCe.

"Hey guys." I say as I hug each of them and return to my position in Irik's arm. "Great show."

"You guys made it, we didn't see you during the last break so we thought you couldn't come." Tinka answers with relief.

"Well, we made it to the last dance." Irik says with a guilty smile, "But next week we'll leave earlier traffic was crazy."

"We're all going out for dinner tonight after we drop you guys off right?" I ask trying to remember the plans.

"Yeah. Everyone should be there, Deuce and Ty said they might be late but they'll come." Rockie supplies.

"Cool those are the only two I have yet to meet." I say thinking back to all the new people I have met.

"I'd watch out if I were you, Irik, they drooled over Rosie for as long as she was there. I'm sure they'll do the same thing to you." Cece added.

"Cece!" Rockie said in annoyance as she tried to stumble through a nicer way to put Cece's words.

I smile as the girl digs herself in just as deep as her best friend.

"It's fine Rockie, nothing we haven't dealt with before. I'm more worried about the guy over there's safety." Irik explains nodding at the actually drooling host.

"Don't worry about him, he hits on anything that walks." Tinka says as they all leave to grab there things.

I feel Irik pull me closer into his side as the host comes walking over.

I wonder if he can't see that I'm obviously with Irik, I mean what other type of relationship would we have. I doubt anyone would stand thins close to there friend, nor wrap their arm around their friend's waste, unless they had a friendship like Irik and I had had a few months ago, of course.

"How are you doing?" The stranger asked.

"Better then the last guy who tried that line on me." I reply quickly, hoping the kids would come out soon.

I can feel Irik's struggle not to laugh or lash out as the man continues to stand in front of us openly starring.

As the man continued to try lines and followed as we walked away I got a brilliant idea.

Turning to look at Irik I gave his strained face a devious smile.

"You know, Jerry was it? I have a great idea. That would make me very happy." I say in the most sickening voice I can find.

"What is it?" He asks greedily, grasping for anything that will gain him points with me.

"I've never seen a grown man do the splits before, and my boyfriend here won't do it. Would you be a dear and do one for me?" I ask and feel the tension being replaced by mirth in Irik.

Within moments, the man is yelling in pain on the floor as, uncontrollably laughing Irik and I usher the kids away from the commotion.

"What did you guys do to Gary?" Gunther asks as the four squish in the back seat.

"Something that millions of women have always wanted to do." I answer sharing a glance with Irik.

"Go teamwork!" He says, as we high five and begin the drive to the apartment complex.

"There goes the next contestant." I hear him whisper as we drive passed the ambulance.


End file.
